User talk:Sleepmedic
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Just giving you the heads up... It was a wrong move to talk to Sentoryu_Raven the way you did. -_- You better hope he's gaming at the moment or you're likely to kiss wikia as a whole goodbye. Just giving you the heads up, I don't need a response from you. Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Deleting 16:48 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:New Armor Set:Rust and Ancient" (no need for this, the wish was granted in mhp3.) a Rusted/ancient armour set was added in mhp3, wish granted. 16:46 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Able to carry multiple weapons" this idea is poorly thought out, and has been asked too many times. 16:46 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:More American/ European Games" they is really no need for this, capcom have already said we will get more mh games. 16:43 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Double greatsword" Seriously, dual wielding Greatswords? do i even need to explain this one? 16:42 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:MONSTER HUNTER FOR KINECT" poorly thought out. 16:40 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:HC weapons" HC weapons are already in Frontier, he wanted them for mhfu. which is not a future game. 16:39 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:I wish rajang made it to 3rd/freedom 3" (not a future mh wish.) not for a future game. 16:38 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Not an idea but Advice" hell this isn't even a wish. 16:37 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Mhp3 pelagic problem" not for a future game. 16:32 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Nargacuga being able to walk like barioth while not noticing the hunter") poorly thought out idea. 16:27 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:A desperate hunter seeking for an advice." (not a wish) once again not even a wish. 16:25 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Angler Fish" (gobul) there is an angler fish monster already, gobul. 16:22 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Onlin quests updated monthly" (neither a future mh game or possible.) not for a future game. 16:17 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:Bows in mh3 would be pretty cool...." (not for a future mh game or possible.) not for a future mh game. 16:02 . . Sentoryu Raven (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Forum:An expansion of the Tri online monster list!" (this isn't for a FUTURE mh game, neither is it possible to do anyway.) not for a future mh game. seriously the message you left on my talkpage makes you sound like you're having a mid-life crisis. Honestly, all of these things that have been deleted, are threads on topics like "Wishlist" So, other than being an over zealous manager of some sort, of a game wiki no less, what is the point of deleting all of these threads that were asked for? Good job managing that "power" of yours! Have fun with this!